If You Only Knew
by Katie Leigh Williams
Summary: Jason Scott always treats the other rangers like younger siblings, but has none of his own. Until a secret is revealed and he suddenly has a brother with a past and a destiny bigger than his own. SLASH! Repost of Even Heroes Bleed. AU!


**AN-So, this is the Rewrite of "Even Heroes Bleed". Without Magic, and a whole crazy scenario that even I couldn't follow, I decided it would be easier for Harry to have magic and just rewrite so I can get more out. The Plot is the same, just without the crime lord Voldemort bit and with Hogwarts added in. So, without further ado, "Even Heroes Bleed V2"**

**Title: Even Heroes Bleed V2**

**Author: Katie Leigh Williams**

**Summary- Jason Scott always treats the other rangers like younger siblings, but has none of his own. And then David Scott brings home Harry James Potter, the brother Jason never knew he had. But this little brother has more in his past than your average kid, and more at stake.**

**Rating: T-MA later on. Not a children's story. All Mature scenes will be posted on my Yahoo Group.**

**Timeline- Immediately after Day of the Dumpster in Season One, end of Book 3 for Harry Potter.**

**Pairings: Tommy/Harry, Adam/Harry, ?/? then, Tommy/Harry/Adam later Rocky/Kim, Billy/Hermione Jason/Trini, Draco/Katherine**

**Warnings: SLASH! SLASH SLASH SLASH! Think I said it enough? Good. Violence, sometimes above and beyond the average Power Rangers story, language, mentions of torture, sexual situations later on, which will posted on my Yahoo Group, Of Wizards and Vulcans.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing. Saban/Disney/Saban owns Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and all of its incarnations, J.K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters that you do and do not recognize. No copyright infringement is intended or implied in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"I can't do this anymore, Vernon. I just can't." Harry paused at the bottom of the stairs, head cocked to the side as Aunt Petunia's voice echoed out of the kitchen, floating back to him. He couldn't see them, but voices always carried all too well from the kitchen to other parts of the ground floor. Acoustics were a wonderful thing

"Pet, if we try to get rid of him, they will just bring him back. Like they did last time you got this idea. You heard what that Bumbledore person said, if the Boy doesn't stay here we are game for that Dark Lord person." Vernon's voice was calm, with an undertone that Harry was all too familiar with. He wouldn't be moved from the point that he was trying to make, no matter what.

"I don't care, Vernon, I don't. I won't have him here, where he can hurt us like he hurt Marge. And where he can pollute Dudley! Just last week Dudley was saying to Peirs that he was looking forward to Harry coming home, that he had missed his cousin," Petunia's voice was outraged, the way only a mother could be, and Harry started.

Dudley was looking forward to him coming home? Dudley hated his guts, he always had. That couldn't be right. Petunia had probably misunderstood what Dudley was saying, the large teen was probably just looking forward to trying to beat him into the ground.

"What do you expect us to do then, Pet? You're the only blood the boy has, and Bumble-whatever seems to think that's bloody well important. I won't have them crawling all over this house looking for him!" Vernon's voice raised, Harry taking a step back instinctively before remembering that they weren't in the same room with him and pushing himself forward again. "We don't have options here, all we can do is keep the two separate and hope that Dudley grows out of it. He's a ruddy child still Petunia, its a passing fancy."

Petunia scoffed and Harry could picture the look on her face, lip curled in disdain.

"We send him away. There was a will, _He _wouldn't let it be read, the Boy was never supposed to come to us." A deep breath and Harry felt something like lead drop into his stomach. Whatever was coming, he didn't want to hear it.

But he couldn't walk away, couldn't make himself head back upstairs and pretend that he had never heard this.

"We send him to his father." Petunia's voice was made of steel, the hard edge she got when nothing and no one would change her mind on a stated fact.

Harry broke from his frozen state and moved rapidly towards the door, his heart pounding in his ears and the words repeating over and over in his brain, getting louder the more he tried to ignore them.

His father was dead! Everyone said he was dead! If he was alive, why in the name of Merlin was he stuck here with the family from hell?

Harry slammed the door to the kitchen open with such force that it slammed against the wall, startling Petunia and Vernon who rounded on him like demons from hell. He flinched back momentarily before his anger gave him courage he usually wouldn't have and he stepped up to meet them.

"My father is alive?" Harry was shaking as he spoke, the wiry muscles that only Quidditch could give quivering as he fought to get himself and his magic under control. Harry wasn't sure he could take much more, Sirius having to leave him behind had destroyed something within him that he hadn't even known was there.

"Yes, you stupid, stupid boy!" Petunia Dursley was furious, color highlighting her normally pale face and she towered over him as she screamed in his face. Spit flew from her lips and landed on his face as she ranted, but he didn't dare raise his hand to wipe it away. His Aunt had always been a screamer, but this...this was a new kind of anger that he wasn't sure how to counter. He hadn't survived Dementors trying to suck out his soul just to be killed by his aunt after he pushed her into a homicidal rage. "He's been alive this entire time! But that damn Dumbledore forced us to take your ungrateful self in! Well, I have had quite enough. That Bloody American will have to take you now, we never should have been saddled with you!" Petunia threw her hands in the air and walked away from her nephew, leaning against the kitchen counter as she fought to control herself. Harry watched her back rise and fall as harsh pants fell from her lips, trying to wrap his mind around what she had said.

His father was British. That was the one thing that every one in his life had always agreed on. His father was British. His father was James Thomas Potter. They were two irrefutable facts.

"What...what do you mean?" Questions had always gotten his slapped, hit, belittled before, but he had to know. He HAD to know that this one thing, this ONE thing, hadn't been a lie. He was a Potter. It was the only thing he had to hold onto.

"She meant exactly what she said, Boy!" Vernon stood next to his wife, trying to calm her down as he glared as his nephew. "Your bloody father was not that wastrel Potter."

Petunia and Vernon went on to explain, in the vilest terms possible, what they knew of the situation and brought in soliciters and child welfare agents, but Harry tuned them out. He merely sat on the couch, or a chair, or whatever hard surface someone pushed him towards, a shell of the boy he had been before.

Harry's whole world had shattered, and he wasn't sure that he would ever be able to put it back together.

Things moved quickly after that, Petunia following through with her promise to get rid of Harry as quickly as possible. Dumbledore never showed up, never gave the slightest indication that he cared about Harry's fate outside of defeating Voldemort, and Harry felt one more hope crumbling around him as he was handed a ticket and pushed aboard a plane for the United States without a goodbye and only an Social Welfare agent for company.

The woman was silent on the trip across the pond, idly reading a magazine or letting him know exactly what to expect when they finally reached their destination of Angel Grove, California, and the Scott family that waited almost excitedly to take care of Harry.

He nodded in all the right places, gave her the impression that he was listening, but he never truly took anything in. It didn't matter anymore. David Scott tried to get through to him when they landed, talking animatedly and doing all the right motions, but Harry never smiled. Never tried to connect.

As far as he was concerned, he would never have a family again, and David Scott might as well not exist.

James Thomas Potter was his father, and he wasn't going to let go of that.

Ever.

* * *

"Mom?" Jason Lee Scott, Jase to his friends and Sport to his father, stood in the doorway to the kitchen, watching his mother run back and forth making sure that dinner was perfectly prepared, rearranging the salad bowls on the kitchen table four times within a five minute space of time, eventually shifting them back into the same position they had been in when she first started fidgeting with them. She turned to look at her only son, hiding a smirk at his large frame trying to look inconspicuous.

"What, baby?" she knew he hated pet names, and it spoke of how nervous he was that he didn't react, only sank into one of the wooden chairs around their table and hung his hands between his knees, looking at her with those big brown eyes she could never say no to.

"Do you think Harry will like me?" His voice was low, and Barbara Scott put down the silverware she was adjusting and took her son in her arms, rocking as much of his upper body as she could. He sounded terrified, something she hadn't heard her athletic son sound since he was five and in a car accident with his grandfather.

"Baby, of course he will." She cursed the fact that she had allowed the Potters to only send pictures every few years, and cursed herself for not sharing his little brother's existence with her only child. Petty jealousy was the worst sin in a parent, "He'll love you, just like we do."

Jason had always wanted a younger sibling, it was on his Christmas list until he was ten and 'too old to ask santa for anything', and she had always regretted that she was unable to fulfill that one wish.

"Are you sure?" He sounded more confident, more the Jason he'd grown up to be, and he wiggled out of her hold, straightening himself up in the chair. She could tell nothing else but meeting Harry would truly make that fear go away, but she gave him his cover. Boys needed to think they were hiding things from their mothers after all.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just as long as you don't strangle him with one of your bear hugs the moment he steps through the door. Like I know you want to." She gave him a knowing look, earning herself a sheepish smile in return, "The social worker told us he's a little...apprehensive about us, so keep things calm for a while.." She smiled reassuringly, and went back to finishing dinner, glancing at the clock. "They'll be here any minute, get the drinks ready." She didn't tell him that most of the social workers and psychiatrists that had seen Harry James Potter, now Harry James Scott, was completely withdrawn from the world around him and would most likely need therapy to ever return to the boy he had been before. Her son didn't need to know that about his brother, not yet.

Jason followed the directions mechanically, wiping his sweaty hands on his dress pants as he poured ice carefully in each glass. He hadn't felt this nervous since his first karate tournament. He hadn't even been this nervous when he received his Power Ranger powers last week, fighting the first of Rita's monsters. And that was without a doubt the strangest, most stressful experience he'd ever been through.

Then again, he'd never had a little brother before, and fighting was something that he knew well, even if it was in a different setting than he was used to.

"Well, we're ready. All we need is for them to show up. Knowing your father, he's talking the poor boy's ear off while taking the scenic route." Barbara sat down heavily in one of the dinner chairs, examining everything with a critical eye.

Moments ticked by, the air becoming more and more tense as the time went by, until the sound of tires on asphalt were heard outside and headlights flashed throughout the room as the large SUV turned into the driveway.

This was it. After this, Jason would know if he was fit to be an older brother or not, if he had just been deluding himself for all the years that he'd tried to protect the others from bullies and themselves.

It was go time.

David Scott's voice was heard outside, a forced tone of joviality putting Jason on edge. It sounded like the first visit between the two hadn't gone exactly as they all had hoped.

"And here it is! Home sweet home, come on in Harry, don't be shy. I can promise that no one inside will bite." The door creaked open and Jason leapt to his feet, sticking his hands into his pockets to keep from wringing them. David saw him as he rounded the door, slapping the bags he was holding onto the ground and giving an obviously fake smile. "And there's the other pack mule. Hey Jase, would you go get the last of Harry's bags?"

Jason merely nodded and moved as calmly as he was able to the door, getting his first glimpse of his new baby brother, two years younger but looking twelve.

Dark hair, green eyes darker and more jaded than any kids his age had the right to be, and face set in the stubborn scowl that Jason knew all too well.

The Boy was a Scott alright.

* * *

**AN-And there's the new version of Even Heroes Bleed. The middle part is made to be disjointed, I'm attempting a new writing style with this where Harry's portions mirror his mental state. He's confused, and in all honesty mentally broken, so that's going to come across in the prose. If its hard to understand, or breaks the spirit of things, let me know. **

**Groups. Yahoo. Com / group / wizardsandvulcans, remove the spaces of course. **

**As always, read and review! All criticisms and thoughts are appreciated. If you get the itch, wander on over to my new Yahoo Group, there's a lot to be seen! Or will be, once I get it fully up and running. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**KLW**


End file.
